redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try the one of the archives first. Otherwise, please add your comment to the bottom of the page. =) Hey I have just joined the community, but have been a redwall fan for a lond time. You might want to check the redwall objests page, it could use updateing. When I try to edit it it won't work. --Tree Climber 14:35, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :You have to start a new article and include it in the category. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, now if I could only find out how to do that. :( Is it in the manual because I didn't see it. ::It's under where to begin and starting a new article. --LordTBT Talk! 21:29, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, lady amber. I have resaerched lady amber and found many thind to put on her page but I cut it down to the minimum. I'm sorry but what am I doing wrong with her page. Was I wrong?--Tree Climber 22:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :You didn't do anything wrong. Everything you added is already mentioned. --LordTBT Talk! 00:01, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::not really but you must spend alot of time on here to make so many changes and it seems you are alwase monitering. How do you get an Icon?--Tree Climber 23:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Did I do wrong? I noticed that when I edited Keyla, Shogg, Kroova, and Finnbarr, you undid most of my editing and took out the quotes. Did I do something wrong? I respect your judgement, and I want to learn. Shieldmaiden Talk! 14:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi, if an article is going to have a quote (Gonff the Mousethief for example, the quote is to be from another character describing that one, not from the character itself. In other articles your information stopped being about the actual article character; the Kroova one for example started going on about Shogg and other book summary. That's all irrelevant because the article is about Kroova. --LordTBT Talk! 17:12, 12 December 2008 (UTC) With all due respect, I put the one about Shogg in Kroova's Article because it accurately captured the intensity of their friendship, though they'd only known each other like a week. Shogg was one of my favorite Redwall characters, and it was sort of a last tribute to him. But as I said, I will respect your judgement.--Shieldmaiden Talk! 18:08, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Abbess Germaine This information was in legend of luke. It is mostly in the last book. For example, she couldn't get to the pond without being pulled in a cart by, I believe Ferdy and Coggs. Also in that book it also mentions the sea shell around there too. Abbess Germain This information was in legend of luke. It is mostly in the last book. For example, she couldn't get to the pond without being pulled in a cart by, I believe Ferdy and Coggs. Also in that book it also mentions the sea shell around there too. --Tree Climber 22:51, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Request I'm going out of my head already. Please delete The Saga of Smolderfang, it's taking up a good amount of time, space, and brain cells. Thanks, Frentiza the ferret Talk! 18:46, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Just wondering . . . Although this is the Redwall Wiki, I've noticed the castaways articles. Is it alright if we post Castaways fan fic? Shieldmaiden Talk! 19:02, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :No, we're sticking to Redwall for now. --LordTBT Talk! 05:35, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Would an AR story that takes Ben and Ned to Redwall be alright? Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:57, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :No, that's still Castaways. --LordTBT Talk! 17:28, 20 December 2008 (UTC) you got it Will be done straight away- P.s. I had no Iead there were so many colors! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 15:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Archive Do you think me and Sambrook can get our own archive page? We have like over 120 messages on our talk pages and it takes a little while just to scroll down for new messages. Thank you Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:50, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :That's fine, as long as you set it up as User_talk:Zaran Rhulain/Archive1 etc. --LordTBT Talk! 03:13, 23 December 2008 (UTC) hey, just wanted to say... MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thank you for all you do for this Wiki! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:43, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, Merry Christmas! --LordTBT Talk! 23:34, 23 December 2008 (UTC) URGENT!!!! If you get an Email saying to delete Martin the Warrior II- RTN Parts I and II, IGNORE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:40, 26 December 2008 (UTC) you got it mate ;) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:32, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Fan Poems? There is a page of Fan Poems, maybe you could put it on Community? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :The Fan Poems article is clearly visible after the Fan Fiction menu is selected. --LordTBT Talk! 00:14, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, MATEY!!!!! Thank you for all you do on the wiki!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:42, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Just want to say, Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 00:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Just fixing color tags. -Black Hawk Talk! 18:25, 1 January 2009 (UTC) K, I was wrong on my last post (Thus I deleted it) You were clear last time I just did not understand how to do it. Sorry mate [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 05:03, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Template:Character Hi, I am Bethel23, the founder of Children's Books Wiki. I'm just here to say, thank you for your great Template:Character. I had been searching for a simple template with the "hidable" lines, where if there isn't any info the line dissapears, and this was it! I borrowed the code, changed it a bit, and you can see it here! Thanks! Bethel23 08:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Haha, funny you should say that. I Just saw that as I posted "For Mauran". Anyways, thanks for reminding me! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 19:44, 8 January 2009 (UTC) sorry Insert formula here how would i mace my ex essay"justcurios" a essay?,thancks--Liamloga 20:11, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :An essay is an expression of opinion or critical examination. All you did was simply ask a question. --LordTBT Talk! 20:41, 9 January 2009 (UTC) excuse me do you mind if I put this under The Sable Quean? Greetings to all my Redwallers. It's your Abbey Recorder here, sitting by the gatehouse fire and penning more of the great Redwall saga, especially for you. Did you enjoy Doomwyte? Bit scary in parts, wasn't it? - but enjoyable! Keep reading and wait for The Sable Quean. This is another super tale, with a villainess to rival any evil vermin. And guess what? A Warrior Mole! Plus of course lots of brave woodlanders, feasts and riddles. Enjoy the Season! Brian Jacques You will find this on the front page on Redwall.org [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? I’m right here! 04:45, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :This was covered in the news section a month ago, here. The relevant information is on the Sable Quean page. --LordTBT Talk! 04:51, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, thank you much :D. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? I’m right here! 05:00, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ROC Page Hey, I made a correction to the ROC page but it got changed back...but I strongly suggest letting it be changed. Under survivor contests, the last one, Survival of the Cunning....is not a survivor contest....in the slightest. This is all it is: http://www.voy.com/118653/15190.html One measly post on DAB's message board. I think someone's trying to be funny, so if you wouldn't mind. I'm compiling a wiki of survivor contests, and this is definitely not even close to being one in my book! You should also let http://z13.invisionfree.com/Midnight_Mossflower/index.php? Midnight Mossflower be included, I think. That one's legitimate; I'm reading it right now! ;) --Lady Tara Starblade 20:43, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Table of contents? How do you make a table of contents for an article? I've been trying to figure it out for like half an hour and haven't yet. table of contents Sorry, forgot to sign table of contents Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 04:23, 11 January 2009 (UTC) never mindPrard’ras’kleoni Talk! 00:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Why? Why do you keep erasing my edits!? I'm adding family to everybeast, what's wrong with that? :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 20:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :On a character article, the family description is located in the first paragraph. The necessary Family Trees are located on that page. Anything else is just repetition. --LordTBT Talk! 21:17, 11 January 2009 (UTC)